


Noir Rouge

by golden_bastet



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-03
Updated: 2006-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_bastet/pseuds/golden_bastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Private dectective Yohji Kudoh meets the challenge of his life when a certain redhead walks through his door...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noir Rouge

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Scarlet Seduction: Festival of Fanfiction (Scarlet_Seduction) collection.  
> RL is a bear, but I still plan to finish this someday.

The name's Kudoh. Yohji Kudoh.

Yep, you've got the right place. I'm a private detective, and this is my place, the Koneko Private Detective Agency.

Been a private dick for a long time; in fact, founded this place with my... former partner, Asuka. We made a great team, too, her and me; we both did a little of everything, but I concentrated on the legwork and she concentrated on the business side. The agency was doing great, too, until that Riot case - then things went south... but that was a long time ago. And it's not why you're here.

We called the place the Koneko no Sumu Ie because of a joke we had... kinda personal, so let's just leave it as the Koneko. The Koneko's been my bread and butter for years. There are a lot of straying spouses - and "extracurriculars" that the cops don't want to touch - out there. Not rich, but it keeps me in cigarettes and booze well enough. And I'm damn good at what I do.

Speaking of which, sit down and take a load off. Want a smoke? Well, mind if I do? The things are part of me - I wouldn't know what to do without one in my hand. *Ahhh…* much better. Helps me get around to the point of this visit.

Well, that Thursday started out like any other Thursday. It was hot - it was mid-July and felt like the hottest day of the year - so I turned on the fan, cracked the window, lit a cigarette, poured a couple of fingers, and waited for some traffic to stop by. I'd just tied up a job for a fat missus with a fat bank account - which had just gotten fatter through the kindnesses of divorce court. I could've taken some time off, but it was just as easy to sit around drinking at work as at home, and who knows? I might even get paid for it. So I sat in the sweat box, feet propped on the desk and dozing off, when the chime over the door rang.

And in walked a being who must've just gotten off the express elevator from the heavens to come through my door.

Tall and slim. The vision was pale, like alabaster, so pale you wanted to draw the shades to protect it from the sun. He had blood red crimson hair, framed by eartails, that invited a touch, and soulful violet eyes that drew you in and wouldn't let go. He was dressed in an understated but classy way, and he moved with more grace than the entire choir at St. Paul's down the block. Just his presence grabbed me by the cajones and didn't want to let go. I could not believe - could not imagine what he would want in my hovel, which made me instantly swing my feet down, stub out the cigarette, and offer a hand in greeting (_oh, if he'd *only* touch me_).

"Mr. Kudoh?" How that deep, vibrant bass sent my nervous system into overdrive.

"Yes, I'm Yohji Kudoh." I was on my feet now, hand still outstretched, and moving around the desk to stand in front of him. "Welcome to the Koneko Detective Agency. And you are - ?"

"Ran Fujimiya." Our hands locked together and I could've sworn I felt a spark. The perfect mouth, however, seemed to briefly frown. "You come highly recommended, Mr. Kudoh, and I have need of your services."

"Yohji, call me Yohji. And please have a seat." Which would have been easier for him to do if I didn't have his hand in a death grip between the two of mine. While I was slowly but surely trying to pull him towards me... well, no one ever accused me of being slow. This earned me a brief stare of confusion, which narrowed to hate as he snatched his hand back. "Shi-ne," he mumbled, then more clearly: "Mr. Kudoh, I assure you that I am here on business, and business only. If you are about to pursue anything else, I can very well try elsewhere."

_Good one, Yohji. The man walked into your office three minutes ago and you've already just about driven him away. Push the libido down **now** and apologize._ "I am very sorry, Mr. Fujimiya - that was completely uncalled for. I do deeply apologize and hope that you forgive me - it's just not often that someone of your personal class walks in here. I have only the utmost respect for potential and actual clients and I assure you that won't happen again." I lifted both hands in a gesture of surrender and backed up. Far back, so I wouldn't pose any threat. The glare subsided slightly. "Please, have a seat." _Oh, **please** forgive me._

We'd go through the motions, but I was already leaning towards taking this case. Heavily leaning. Almost falling over. If I hadn't already killed it. "What can I do for you?"

He sat down on the couch in front of the desk, but said nothing.

"Would you like some water? Some tea?" I hoped there was some tea somewhere; I doubted he'd go for my poison of choice.

"Water would be nice, thank you." Cautious, but at least he'd agreed.

I went over to the counter - where, thankfully, I found the last clean glass - then slipped into the hall and filled the glass from the water cooler. By the time I'd returned and placed the glass in front of him the anger had ebbed from his eyes. That was good. But now the eyes seemed stormy and preoccupied. That was bad.

"Thank you." He took a sip, then placed the glass on the desk, took a deep breath, and started his story.

"My father was a businessman. I lived with my parents and younger sister here in Tokyo. Our life here was very good - my parents loved each other, and my sister and me, very much. Overall we were very content." A slightly wistful look passed over his face. "It was the summer before I would have started college that everything... changed. My sister, my mother and I were running errands before meeting my father at his office for lunch. My mother had arrived at the office first. My sister and I had met each other already and were downstairs on the street. There was an... accident and an explosion. My parents were killed instantly. I had made it to the overhang in front of the main doors, but my sister was behind me and had stopped for something, I don't know what. The sound of the explosion, I suppose." A deep sigh. "She was hit by debris. They rushed her to the hospital, but she was already in a coma. The police, at least, were never able to determine what caused the explosion.

"After some time, my sister's condition began to improve. She showed signs of responding to the therapies, and eventually regained consciousness." His face remained impassive, but the eyes brightened, a little like the sun breaking through the clouds. "It took quite a while, but she grew stronger and became more mobile. I took her home and she began to resume a regular life. It was hard without our parents, but we had each other and that helped a lot. She was even able to enroll in college."

He stopped for another sip. I was a little worried about what was next; but then again, he hadn't stopped by to socialize. "A few days ago... she didn't come home. I called the school, I went to the school, but no one had seen anything unusual. A few of her friends mentioned that a dark-colored car had picked her up, but it wasn't the car we usually sent for her. There's been no ransom note or phone call. It's as though she'd disappeared from the face of the earth."

The violet eyes swung up into mine, completely stormy and full of pain. "I need my sister back, Mr. Kudoh. I would do anything for her, would sacrifice anything for her. I need you to help me find her."

And looking into those eyes, I knew I'd do anything to take away the pain.


End file.
